Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mk II: Codex
by Follower38
Summary: Entries into the Galactic Codex. A companion piece to the story itself. Sporadic updates as the story progresses.
1. Timeline: Precursor-Heretic War

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mark II

A/N: Tried to make the timeline as close to canon as possible but a lot of it is not. If you are going to flame/rage on me for this, then perhaps my story is not for you. The title even states this story is AU or Alternate Universe. Can't say I did not give enough warning. The only that will be canon for the most part is order, just not when they occurred. Not including the events of Halo: Cryptum or Halo: Primordium as I am unsure how to do so. If you have any suggestions either tell me in a review or PM and I'll see if I can add them. Same with any other forgotten major events. I kept several parts from the original timeline by the original author of this story: Real Teagy SOT.

Also this will read like a codex entry from Humanity. Information that they managed to learn from Forerunner databases as such there will be holes. Oh, as for the Reapers… Well you'll have to wait and read on.

PS: Let me know what you think!

Codex Entry:

Timeline:

350,000 BCE: First known marked existence of the Precursor species with the birth of what would become Humanity(First Ascension) and the Forerunners.

280,000 BCE: Humanity(FA) and the Forerunners learn of the Precursors for the first time, but are kept at arm's length by the Precursors. Both remain unaware of the other species.

260,000 BCE: Humanity is chosen as the 'favorite' between the two 'children' of the Precursors and plans are made to further accelerate their development. Other plans are made in regards to the Forerunners.

250,500 BCE: Forerunners learn of the Precursor's' intentions and begin making plans to launch a pre-emptive attack, despite predicted losses. Forerunner military infrastructure grows to a scale only beaten by the Precursors. Humanity increases its own military power when the Precursors begin to take a more active role in Human society. Total number of military vessels at this time, active, mothballed and constructed by all three species number in the mid-hundred millions(500,000,000 estimate) Includes all ships from frigates to fortress class ships. Note of reference: Fortress class ships ranged anywhere from 50 to 100 Kilometers in length. Most of these vessels would be lost in the ensuing wars, either from combat or denial of assets to the enemy.

250,000 BCE: Precursor society undergoes a sudden rapid and unexpected decline. Military forces are pulled away from their borders with the Forerunners and Humanity and disappear. Military intelligence of both species calculate the slipspace vectors and determine the majority of the ships are headed towards what is considered the core of Precursor systems and the outer edge of the galaxy.

205,000 BCE: Forerunners begin their military campaign against the Precursors. Taking over their border system with little difficulty which changes as they push further in, meanwhile Humanity society is confused as the lack of presence of the Precursors near their borders and begin to expand as well. Taking several uncontested and oddly deserted worlds and systems, Human technology jumps ahead.

190,000 BCE: Humanity makes first contact with the San'Shyuum(Prophets). An alliance is forged between the two species.

180,500 BCE: Forerunner stratagem changes to include biological and viral warfare. The tide begins to turn. Precursor military stratagem stagnates, believing them to be superior to such weapons.

175,000 BCE: Precursors begin the development of contingency plan.

170,000 BCE: Forerunners are victorious against the Precursors. Former Precursor territories are taken by Humanity (FA) and the Forerunners. Forerunners remove all records and traces of Precursors and of the Forerunner-Precursor War, hiding it from future generations. Reason for sudden decline in Precursor decline is never found. Fragmented records report found of: hostile forces, total military government, and 'indoctrination'.

169,500 BCE: Humanity and the San'Shyuum settle on the once Precursor world of Charum Hakkor.

164,550 BCE: Fringe Human worlds encounter a sort of 'dust'. Causes genetic aberrations in affected lower creatures (species considered to be pets and livestock). Quarantine declared until changes are determined to be harmless. Rapid spread of the 'dust' and affected animals throughout Human and San'Shyuum space occurs. No detectable negative effects.

150,000 BCE: The aberrations begin to take on more horrific traits. Turning infected creatures hostile, mutating them. Quarantine is declared for all creatures. Humans, once immune to the 'dust' start to become infected. Mutating into horrific and hostile creatures. Infection is named "The Flood" for their wave tactics and unstoppable spread. The Human-Flood war begins.

148,600 BCE: Humanity starts to 'purify' infected worlds. First outer colony worlds then infected core worlds. Infected cities, planets and systems begin 'scorched earth' policy. Destroying their own worlds to wipe out the Flood. Trials are begun to test cures to slow down, halt and even reverse Flood infection.

146,000 BCE: Humanity starts to expand, searching for new worlds for refugees to settle. The Flood begins to search other worlds for new feeding grounds.

146,850 BCE: Humanity discovers the Forerunners and learns of Flood infestation spreading throughout Forerunner space. Operation Purification is put into effect: Lord of Admirals is tasked with the duty of searching for new worlds, in efforts of getting ahead of the Flood and trapping it in a pincer movement. The Lord of Admirals begins glassing infected Forerunner planets.

146,500 BCE: The Human-Forerunner war begins after a Human Fleet tracks down a Flood infested warship to a major Forerunner outer colony. Flood spread before it can be contained. The Human fleet is discovered by the Forerunners as they are glassing the planet. Signs of Flood infection are detected among the Forerunner fleet and are destroyed. Forerunner fleet transmits message back to Forerunner core system before destruction. *See Attached file: First Contact: Human/Forerunner for further details.

130,000 BCE: Humanity begins to expand ever further and faster than before. Bringing them into ever greater conflicts with the Forerunners.

120,000 BCE: The Human-Flood War is ended, with the Humans victorious and the Flood sent retreating into dark space.

115,600 BCE: The tide begins to turn against Humanity. Forerunner vessels begin to attain more and more victories over Humanity's Starfleet. The Lord of Admirals continues his service.

110,000 BCE: The Human-Forerunner War reaches its end with The Battle of Charum Hakkor. Humanity loses the Human-Forerunner war, due to the massive loss of resources and populations from the Human-Flood War. The Didact's sentence is carried out. All traces and evidence of Humanity's First Ascension is virtually wiped out and Humanity itself is devolved. With the exception of few, such as the Lord of Admirals, the majority of Human reverts to a Tier-7 society. They are scattered, some on the Halo rings, the majority on Erde-Tyrene.

100,000 BCE: The Flood returns and marks the beginning of the Flood-Forerunner War.

The Forerunner Council grants the Master Builder Permission to construct the Halo Array.

The Librarian begins the indexing of species.

The Didact begins the creation of his Shield Worlds.

Formation of Mendicant Bias to combat the Flood.

Formation of Offensive Bias in response to Mendicant Bias's betrayal of the Forerunners.

**Error Error: Unknown presence detected in system. Can not override. Can not-**

"A thousand other plans were tried and failed. "

"This was the last resort."

" Halo."

**System reboot successful. No aberrations detected; continuing with last registered request. **

The Reseeding of the Galaxy begins.

*See attached Documents for detailed reports.

52,000 BC – The Prothean Empire leaves its home system via Mass Effect Technology ( The newly implemented trap by the Reapers, if the Civilisations are based on Mass effect technology they will advance down a lesser path. Which will make them pose less of a threat. )

The Prothean Empire reaches its height as it controls most of the Galaxy and the Citadel. The other space-faring species that inhabit the Galaxy have the same technology as the Protheans, but are not as wide spread or large as them.

51,000 BC – The Prothean Empire discovers the Zha'til and realizes the threat posed by machine intelligence. The Protheans begin to wage war against them to defend themselves, the Zha'til are relentless. The Protheans begin calculating their chances of Victory.

The Protheans calculate they will lose. Military leaders assume control of the Government and 'Assimilate' the other species of the Galaxy to unite against the Hostile AI's. The war rages on devastating many worlds and crippling the Galactic Economy. The Prothean Empire pushes the Zha'til back to their home system and cause a premature stellar collapse, destroying the Zha'til entirely. The rebuilding of the Galaxy is a slow process.

50,000 BC – The Prothean Empire begins 'Guiding' primitive species to become ready to 'join' the Empire when they become Space-Faring. The Reapers Attack through the Citadel, destroying the Galactic Government and taking control over the Mass-Relay system. The Protheans stop all 'Guiding' projects to prevent them from being targeted by the Reapers. The Protheans wage an war to prevent the Inevitable Extinction they face. The Protheans are defeated and the Reapers retreat through the Citadel to allow the Cycle to continue.

A team of Prothean scientists survived the war in stasis pods on Ilos. They use the Conduit to travel to the Citadel and they prevent the Citadel from being able to open as a mass relay to dark space. They die completing their goal and the keepers remove any trace of their existence from the Station.

2200-2100 BCE: The San-Shyuum Civil War begins. It ends with the Reformers taking the Forerunner Keyship for their own and fleeing their homeworld.

1000 BC – The Krogan Civilisation begins a long cold war between each of its individual Nations. Each trying to out do the other. They prevent Nuclear catastrophe as they realise they would crumble their society to cavemen once again. However, a genetically engineered virus intended to prevent rival nations from out reproducing their own escapes containment. It infects the entire Krogan Population and reduces their birthrate from 1000 eggs per clutch to just 50. it become so ingrained into Krogan DNA that it is incapable of being removed.

The Release of the Virus taught the Krogan what they could do if they were pit against each other. They set aside their differences and form the Krogan Empire.

Because Nuclear war was averted, The Krogan population is not all succumb to blood rage. The few who are become submitted to special programs to help themselves to overcome it.

938-852 BCE: The Sangheili(Elites)-San-Shyuum war begins.

The war ends and the Covenant is formed. The search for the Sacred Rings begins.

Unknown: Circa 850 BCE to 784 BCE

The Taming of the Mgalekgolo(Hunters) 784 BCE

The Unggoy(Grunt) Rebellion.

The other races of the Covenant are absorbed.

648 BCE: The San'Shyuum homeworld is lost in a stellar collapse. High Charity is created and the Forerunner Keyship(Dreadnought) is decommissioned and made the center-point and Power source of High Charity.

500 BC – The Asari Discover the Citadel and make it their head of Government. They expand into more territory. The Krogan become a space-faring race and open their mass relay.

450 BC – The Salarians discover the Citadel and the Asari. They together form the Citadel Council to oversee the Galaxy. The Council time line is formed at 0 GST

400 BC – The Council discovers the Volus and with their help create the Galaxy wide Banking act. Establishing the Credit as standard Currency. The Volus become the first associate-member species of the Council.

350 BC – The Elcor join the Galactic Community as they are discovered by the Asari. They become the 2nd Associate-Member species of the Council.

300 BC – Council space expands. A Salarian research vessel opens a Relay to Rachni Space. The Rachni Wars begin with the Rachni declaring war on the Council species. The War becomes one-sided with the Rachni overpowering the Council.

250 BC – The Salarians Discover the Krogan Empire and negotiations begin between the Council and the Krogan Empire. The Krogan agree to help the Council in the war against the Rachni, realising they too will be threatened. They become the 3rd Associate-Member species of the Council. The Krogan agree to it because the Council will provide them with more effective technology in the War. The Krogan become the front-line force of the Citadel.

235 BC – The Quarians make contact with the Council and join the Galactic community, becoming the 4th associate-member species. A law forbidding the opening of dormant mass relays is instituted.

The Krogan discover the Turian Hierarchy trying to open a mass relay and open fire to prevent them. Starting a brief war between them. The Council intervened forcing a truce and apologized to the Hierarchy explaining their predicament. The Turian Hierarchy join Citadel as the 5th associate-member species.

200 BC – The Rachni are declared extinct as the Council took the fight to the Rachni home world and destroyed them. The recovery of Council Space begins.

100 BC – The Turian and Krogan are made Council members in respect to their instrumental efforts against the Rachni. The Treaty of Farixen is signed, restricting the amount of ships each species has.

The Turian and Krogan become the main peace-keeping force of the Council, while the Salarians become the intelligence experts and the Asari are the most influential species in the Galaxy. The ratio of Dreadnoughts from Council Member species to Associate-Member species follows 5:1.

100 AD – The Batarians join the Galactic community as the 6th associate member species. The Council warn them of their anti-slavery laws. Nevertheless they remain a slavery involved society and expand.

1112: The Yanme'e(Drones) are brought into the Covenant as a slave race.

1342: The Kig-Yar(Jackals) join the Covenant after a temporary defense as surveyors and scouts.

1970 circa: A viral outbreak occurs in High Charity. Killing a large percentage of the population before it is contained. The hardest hit is the San'Shyuum. Their numbers decimated to the point where the species dwindles to extinction in a few decades.

2160 AD – The Human race unites under the UNSC and ends the Interplanetary war in their solar system.

The Quarian made Geth rebel and the Morning war begins.

2291 – Humanity creates the Slip-space drive in order to expand outside of its solar system. The colonization era begins.

2300 – The UNSC territory consists of over 500 worlds, all tightly nit into the Home Cluster of Humanity. Expansion shows no signs of stopping.

The Quarians are defeated by the Geth and request aid form the Council. They refuse and banish the Quarians from the Citadel for their foolish actions.

2525: First Contact is made with the Covenant at Harvest.

The colony is lost. When a Human Fleet arrives to learn what has occurred, they are attacked by Covenant ships currently glassing the planet. Luminary's on Covenant Ships are misunderstood by their translators. The Humans are seen as desecrations and affronts to the gods. The Human-Covenant War begins.

April 18, 2543: The Battle of Psi Serpentis. And the Presumed death of Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole.

July 17-18, 2552: The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. A victory for the UNSC. Newly minted Captain Jacob Keyes travels to planet Reach.

July 23rd, 2552: High Charity. Sangheili researchers are combing through the Forerunner Keyship searching for more secrets to be unlocked. As they do so, the Ancilla or AI awakens. The Covenant council is informed and soon are in front of the AI.

The AI, later identified as a fragment of Mendicant Bias, tells them of their error. Telling them of how Humanity are the Reclaimers. Those stated in the Ancient texts as the 'Children of the Gods'.

A religious and political crisis occurs. Many are grief and horror stricken at the prospect of having been part of a genocidal war against the Reclaimers. Some commit suicide in their anguish. Others refuse and proclaim the Mendicant Bias's words as lies and heresy.

The majority of the Council are remorseful and beginning making plans to attempt reparations with Humanity. Orders are sent to cease all hostilities and a video recording of Mendicant Bias's words are sent with them to all ships of the Covenant. Due to the spread of the fleet and the weight of the message, it takes time for the message to be relayed to all fleets.

July 24th, 2552: The Battle of Reach begins.

As the Covenant make landfall, the words of Mendicant Bias and the Council's orders finally arrive to the Covenant Fleet. *See attached file for the exact orders given.

In a move that confused the Human population, many of the invading Covenant forces, particularly the Sangheili, begin to commit suicide. Either with their own weapons or, post-battles records has confirmed, running towards armed Humans completely unarmed. Allowing themselves to be cut down.

In space, the majority of Shipmasters (Covenant equivalent rank of a Navy Captain) ceases fire and recalls all forces. But several, including the Shipmaster of a CAS-Class Assault Carrier refuse to believe the message and press on the attack with renewed fervor. In a move that astonished the Human Navy, after the arrival of Bia's Message, most of the Covenant Fleet ceased their attack. Of those that continued to open fire, most, if not all of the plasma fire was taken by other Covenant ships and found themselves quickly destroyed by their allies.

All remaining Covenant Forces abandon reach and return to their ships. The Covenant Fleet takes position away from Reach and outside the range of the remaining Orbital Defense Platforms.

UNSC Trafalgar and UNSC Pillar of Autumn survive the Engagement.

July 25th, 2552: What is now named the Heretic Wars begins. Also known as the Covenant Civil War.

*See The Heretic Wars for Full documentation

End of Part 1.

Begin Part 2?


	2. Capital Ships: UNSC

A/N: Edited to fit more along lines of canon, corrections and addition of forgotten ships class. IE: Light and Heavy frigates, corvettes, etc… But still a lot of it is not canon.

Also, please don't be made for me not posting part 2. Trying to write in such a way it actually makes sense. Trust me, good writing takes forever. Very few of us, unless we get a massive creative burst can, post updates every week or every few days. I hope this answers any questions in regards to the ships.

-Accessing Codex entry: Timel-in-e P-rt 2-

-Error-

-Error-

-Codex Data Corrupted—

-Initializing data reconstruction—

-Redirecting to military database entries-

Codex Entry:

System Alliance:

_**Ship-Based Armaments:**_

_**UNSC:**_

MAC(Magnetic Accelerator Cannon) Systems:

Heavy(H)-Type system: Fires solid tungsten-carbide round. Purpose built for utter destruction of enemy vessels. Design remains largely unchanged since the Human-Covenant War and The Heretic Wars.

Light(L)-Type: Fires a tungsten-magnesium round that shatters on impact. Designed for use against unshielded vessels, the round strips the vessel of external armor while keeping the majority of the super structure intact. First seen use in the middle years of the Heretic Wars.

Comparison Note: Against these new alien species, based on data collected from after action reports, there is a sizeable difference in designs between the two. UNSC systems are designed for power, to deliver a killing blow in one fell swoop. These alien systems are designed around the idea of sheer volume. It has been compared and to quote: "Our systems are basically a single shot .50 Caliber beast of weapon. While theirs is something more like a rapid fire SMG."

Archer Missile Pods: a design that has remained largely unchanged since the Human-Covenant War. With 30 Missiles stacked per pod, however the design itself has shrunken in scale while keeping its payload size. Possessing faster rocket boosters, when used, an effective amount can now be fired, even against anti-missile systems, by the very least a destroyer.

Note: Hard-Light systems have not yet been implemented into any UNSC weapons system. Please refer to codex entry on Forerunner databases for further information.

_**Defensive technologies:**_

_**UNSC:**_

Energy shields: Despite advances in reverse engineering Forerunner and Covenant technologies, only as of late has UNSC ships begun to possess the technology to apply shielding technology to the majority of its vessels. Until recent times only the largest of vessels could possess advanced shielding technologies. With the exception of destroyers and frigates, which are using small scale shielding on scale of Human-Covenant war era Covenant Corvettes, most are now using reverse engineered shielding technologies of Forerunners/Covenant Hybrids. Although they are a far cry from the strength of true Forerunner ship shielding technologies but are still a force to be reckoned with.

After Action amendment: With the encounter of the new races at Shanxi, shielding technologies are being revised. Prior they were designed to dissipate a massive amount of energy delivered in a single strike throughout its system. With this new species, a redesign is called for to stand against the rapid fire of these new weapons systems.

_**Warships:**_

_**UNSC:**_

_**Capital Ships:**_

_**Hermes-Class Corvette**_

_**Approximately: **_220 meters length, 90 meters height, 140 meters width

Armament: 

L-Type MAC system 1

Archer Missile Pod system 18

Defensive Systems:

.5 meters Titanium-A Armor plating

Enhanced reverse engineered Covenant Plasma shields

Note: These are the couriers of the UNSC Fleet. When VIPs or materials must be transported to any location in the shortest time possible, you call upon the corvettes. Retaining the record for any FTL jump via slipspace since before the Covenant war.

_**Rider-Class Light Frigate**_

– Measuring in approximately 490 meters in Length, and 156 meters in Width and 112 meters in Height.

Armament: One Heavy(H-Type) MAC gun.

40 Archer missile pods

40 50mm CIWS(Close-In Weapons System) for point-defense/AAA

Defense systems: 

0.7-meter Titanium-A armor plating.

Retrofitted Covenant SDV-Heavy Corvette-class vessel shield systems.

Note: These are usually used in patrols or 'Wolf-pack Flotillas' of up to 8 Frigates. It is the Successor to the Charon-Class light frigate. It fulfills the purpose of troop support more so than its secondary purpose of fleet action. Primarily serving as scouts ships in lieu of Prowlers and planetside ground support action.

_**Montreal-Class Heavy Frigate: **_

Measuring in at approximately 495 meters in length, 160 meters in width with a height of 110 meters.

Armament: One H-Type MAC system

50 Archer Missile Pods

4 88mm Autocannons

40 50 CIWS AAA emplacements

Defense systems:

meters Titanium-A armor plating

Retrofitted Covenant SDV-Heavy Corvette-class vessel shield systems

_**Midway-Class Destroyer**_ –

Approximately 500 Meters in Length, 200 Meters in Width and 120 Meters in Height

Armament:

2 H-Class MACs and 1 L-Type MACs(Light-Type)

50 Archers Missile pods

8 88mm Autocannons

50MM CIWS AAA

Defense Rating: 

Titanium-A Battle-Plate 2 Meters

Retrofitted Covenant SDV-Heavy Corvette-class vessel shield systems

Note: Used mainly as part of a larger escort, but can also serve as stand-alone vessels for peace-keeping operations.

_**Halcyon(Grade-II)-Class Cruiser**_ –

Approximately 1150 Meters and 1200 Meters in Length, 290 Meters to 360 Meters in Width and 300 Meters in Height between the Heavy Class and Light class cruisers.

**Armament:**

Heavy cruiser: 2 H-Type MACs, no L-Type.

80 Archer Missile Pods

32 88 Autocannons

70 50MM CIWS emplacements

Light Cruiser: 1 H-Type, 2 L-Types.

80 Archer Missile Pods

16 88mm Autocannons

60 50mm CIWS emplacements

_Supplementary Load-Out: _

Infantry, Aircraft and Ground Assault Vehicles

Carrying capacity:

Maximum of 16 Longsword Fighters and Seraph Interceptors

_**Defense Systems:**_

Titanium A Battle Plate:

Light Cruiser: 3.5 meters

Heavy Cruiser: 6.5 meters

Reverse engineered hybrid Forerunner/Covenant Energy Shielding systems.

Note: These ships are the workhorse of the Systems Alliance Navy. Serving as the primary source of heavy firepower and armor, unless in the presence of a Vadrigo-Class Carriers.

Note: Replacing the ageing Marathon-Class cruisers, UNSC Admiralty took look back at all after-action reports, comparing the reports for all cruisers: including the refitted Halcyon-class cruisers that had been re-commissioned. From the reports, Halcyons, despite their under-rated weapons and fusion reactors, performed in combat, fared much better than their newer counter-parts with the exception of the Valiant-Class Super-Heavy Cruiser(Example: Preston Cole's Flagship: The Everest.) By comparison, Halcyons survived more engagements, whether retreat or victory, due to the design of the super-structure. Whereas the Marathons were crippled or destroyed outright under the same conditions. The decision was made to create the Grade-II series to serve as the newest generation of Cruisers for the UNSC Navy.

Note: The decision to create two different cruiser ratings was a matter of cost. Projections showed that in comparison, it would grant the UNSC a larger navy at a reduced cost per vessel. For every Heavy class Halcyon Grade-II, which was the original design, one and a half of a Light-Class Halcyon Grade-II could be made. Opposed to commissioning strictly Heavy Cruisers, reducing the fleet size or Light Cruisers which would reduce the firepower the UNSC could muster if need be.

Note: An upgraded design of the Halcyon-Class Cruisers, they have been redesigned to carry more firepower, new generation reactors and increased number of personal at the conclusion of the Heretic Civil Wars. Retains standard layout of original Halcyon-class cruisers in terms of honeycombed structures, and are the only class of ship to feature said designs. Frigate and destroyers seen as too small for such a structure and larger class ships unable to utilize such designs. Edit: This has changed with the creation of the new Infinity-Class dreadnoughts, which now also utilize the honey-combed superstructure in its design.

_**Vadrigos-Class Carriers –**_

Approximately 3250 Meters in Length, 500 Meters in Width and 500 Meters in Height.

Armament:

1 H-Type MAC,

30 Archer Missile Pods,

20 105mm Autocannons

55mm CIWS Defense Grid Emplacements

Carrying Capacity: up to 300 GA-TL1 Longsword Fighters, Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter/Seraph Interceptors, SA-B1 Claymore fighters, F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter/Broadswords fighter, YSS-1000/Sabres. (Not including ground-based air vehicles or dropships.)

Note: Despite its lack of Armament, the Vadrigos-Class Carriers do not get their striking power from their own weapons system but by the veritable Fighter Armada each carry within. Striking from a distance with its fighter-craft, carriers rely on their fighters to take out the enemy. They are also, with the exception to the Infinity-Class Dreadnoughts and –Redacted-.

_Defense Rating: _

10.5 Meters of Titanium A Battle-Plates

Reverse engineered hybrid Forerunner/Covenant Energy Shielding systems.

Note: Usually serving as command/flagship of any fleet. Primarily used for large-scale Naval engagements and Planetary Defense/Invasion. Vessel itself is not rated for atmosphere. Must remain space-borne.

Infinity-class Dreadnought –

Approximately 7000 Meters in Length, 800 Meters in Width and Height.

Armament:

H-Type MAC Systems: 3

L-Type MAC Systems: 2

105mm Point Defense Autocannons: 100

Archer Missile Pods 200:

55mm CIWS Defense Grid Emplacements additional: Missile CIWS grid.

Multiple Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Emplacements.

Modified Charon-Class Light Frigates: 6

Defense Rating:

Titanium A Battle-Plates 15 Meters

Reverse engineered hybrid Forerunner/Covenant Energy Shielding systems.

Note: The Infinity-Class Dreadnought is the first Dreadnought in the History of the UNSC, dwarfing all other vessels in the UNSC and being matched only by a CAS-Class Assault Carrier and only dwarfed by the extremely rare CSO-Class Supercarrier (28+kilometers). Designed initially as Humanity's final stand and hope in the event of the Covenant reaching the Sol System and Earth. Should such an event have occurred, the first vessel, then named UNSC Infinity would have been Humanity's final bastion and tool of vengeance. With the end of the Human-Covenant War and The Heretic Wars, the Infinity-Class dreadnoughts are now representations of Humanity's greatest achievement and the Ultimate Weapon of War.

Note: **Classified** Eyes Only.

Currently the only vessel in service is the original ship named the UNSC Infinity, now renamed _The Era of Retaliation_

_**_Redacted**-Class Prowler

_**Armament: **_

**Redacted**

_**Defensive Systems: **_

**Redacted**

_**Note:**_

**Redacted**

**Redacted**-Class **Redacted**

/Access Denied\\

/Please Enter ONI: -\\

/User ID not recognized\\

/Ejecting User from System\\

/Redirecting User to Primary Listing\\

-Please select another Data Link-

A/N: Comparisons below are from original author. Any suggested changes please let me know.

Comparison to Citadel Fleet – Systems Alliance Naval Capacity : 2000 Frigates, 2000 Destroyers, 1000 Cruisers, 50 Carriers and 1 Dreadnought in SA Specifications.

Citadel Council Naval Capacity : 6500 Frigates, 4000 Cruisers and 1000 Dreadnoughts in Council Specifications.

If the Systems Alliance ship numbers are converted into Council Ship Classifications their fleet is as follows. 4000 Frigates/Cruisers, 1000 Dreadnoughts, 50 Carriers and 1 Oversized Dreadnought.


	3. Timeline: Event: Heretic Wars

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future

A/N: Change in some dates, don't align with Canon. I know so don't flame me.

Also, unbetaed so there may be some plot holes. If anyone finds any, please let me know. I will either tell you if it is not and why, or thank you and try and find it.

Codex:

Significant Events:

Entry:

The Heretic wars (AKA: The Sangheilli Civil War/Purge of the Blasphemers)

**Notice: Please update to include up-to-date information**

The Heretic Wars, as it is known by Humanity at large, is credited as the conflict that was the saving grace of Humankind. The single conflict that proved to save Humanity from extinction and at the same time, at its conclusion, established Humanity as an Interstellar Superpower in known space. Even compared against the Covenant.

The conflict began after the order for the Covenant Armed Forces to cease hostilities against Humanity was issued by the High Council of the Covenant. The majority would indeed follow the order however some would not. Believing it to be a trick of the Humans or simply not believing the Humans were the chosen successor of the gods. Many would attempt to continue their campaigns against Humanity. Those who attempted to do so amongst others who believed in the Council's decision and revelation, such as those who were part of the Fleet of True Divinity, found themselves quickly destroyed by their once-allies.

On Covenant controlled worlds, especially those of the Sangheilli, and within High Charity itself, tensions rose. Many believing their Oracle, the fragment of Mendicant Bias, was nothing a faulty machine. Spewing blasphemy and false knowledge, calling the AI shard heresy. Those who believed in Bias's words called those who spoke against it Heretics, who in turn called the believers the same. Not long after what is now known as the Battle of Reach, and the 'First Retreat' as the moment of the orders to cease hostilities had arrived, civil unrest began. Particularly in High Charity, where the majority of their Armed Forces taking part in the Campaign against Humanity were stationed, tensions rose as many felt compelled to heed Bias's words whilst others wished to ignore them and continue the Campaign. Civil war would soon break out in High Charity. The direct causes are unknown, at least to Humanity, for the Reformed Covenant as it is now tentatively known, has decided to keep the reasons to themselves. In any case, the war was between those who heed Bias's words and wished to make amends and try to redeem themselves against those who wished to continue the genocide.

This Civil War would go unnoticed by Humanity for many years. Battles and clashes all throughout Covenant controlled systems. High Charity would remain largely unscathed barring some outer isolated areas. Those within loyal to the Council and most having been able to speak with Bias itself and learn the truth themselves. Though there was a great lull between the Battle of Reach and the Glassing of Noventius system, Human colonies would still be attacked by who they believed to be the Covenant. The time between battles would grow in slightly increasing intervals, it would give Humanity breathing room to try and heal. This 'Civil War' would continue beyond the view of Humanity until the Battle for Earth. (March 15, 2553-April 8th, 2553)

March 15, 2553. The now recognized Fleet of the Unfaltering Faith, launched an Invasion of Earth. Punching a hole in the Orbital Defense grid via boarding parties and large anti-matter bombs, though some would be saved by the actions special individuals, specifically Spartans. Making landfall at various parts of Earth, despite the reprieve Humanity had been granted, Humanity was still overwhelmed by the Fleet of Unfaltering Faith and it's numbers. It was here that the Civil war would be learned of by the UNSC.

Several days after the first arrival, an even larger Covenant fleet appeared near Luna, Earth's single natural moon. Obvious fear and terror struck the planet, fearing that this would be their end. Even with the defense grid, the fleet was large enough to simply bulldoze through the grid and glass the planet. However, that was not the reason for the Fleet's arrival.

A Sangheilli High Commander by the name Thel 'Vadam had learned of plans by Luro 'Taralmu, a fellow Sangheilli commander who had, in the shadows, had allied himself with both Ship and fleetmasters. Most had thought him to be a believer in the Oracle from how he was always asking questions about Humanity. What they were known as before, their culture, their wars and the like. Now it is known that it was all a lie. An incredibly clever deception in order for him to learn of the location of Erde-Tyrene, also known as Earth. Once he had learned of the location of Human Homeworld, he rallied his allies and charged forward to Earth.

However, a Sangheili Major by the name of Sesa 'Refumee had a change of heart and moments before Luro had rallied his fleet, had confessed to the Council about the plot. They had attempted to seize Luro's vessel but were unable to do so before it had jumped to Slipspace. To the boon of the Council, in his eagerness, Luro had recklessly transmitted the coordinates to all who had allied with him and were expected to be on ships. He had been fully expecting the ships to follow of their accord: either by the shipmaster's orders or a mutinying crew.

With the coordinates, Thel 'Vadam gathered a fleet twice as large as that forged by the traitorous Luro 'Taralmu and traveled to Earth. When the Fleet of Solemn Duty arrived, they took the time to transmit wide-range general broadcast declaring their presence and intentions. Shortly before advancing and opening fire on Luro 'Taralmu's renegade fleet. Many ships within Thel's fleet would fall to plasma fire as many zealous shipmasters would sacrifice their own ships to shield those of the Humans' in move that shocked the defenders. Lord Hood would soon begin marking the new arrivals, marking them as friendlies. A move that shocked most if not all the ship commanders and captains but orders that were followed.

The battle would over a month when Luro 'Taralmu's flagship, The Follower's Judgment was felled over the ruins of New Mombasa and Voi. Luro 'Taralmu himself would escape during the battle. With the conclusion of the Battle for Earth, a form of peace talks was conducted by Thel 'Vadam who had, by choice, taken up the position of the Arbiter. Become a, if not the, leader of the Covenant, and Lord Hood with the rest of HIGHCOM and the remaining Civilian Human Government. This would mark, for the while, the end of Humanity's involvement in the Heretic Wars.

The Heretic Wars would continue on as more and more of the Covenant worlds were drawn into the conflict. Humanity however did not stand idle as the war raged on. Ship production reached an unprecedented scale as worlds were reclaimed and hulls and material scavenged from old battlefields, both planetside and orbit. Technology jumped decades some say centuries ahead after being granted unprecedented amounts of Covenant technologies. Reach was the forefront of these new developments. Their shipyards would be the source of the UNSC's rebuilt strength. The achievements on planet Reach are credited to two individuals: Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and her work on decoding and translation of the Forerunner database now declassified information, on Reach. And Doctor Alan Morgan Denton, who is largely credited after Doctor Halsey for his work in the actual application of Forerunner knowledge to Human Technologies, both are now considered the lead researchers in the field of Forerunner knowledge and technologies.

The war would end with the Battle for High Charity on June 6, 2554. Luro 'Taralmu launched an attack on High Charity with a fleet of several hundred ships, including several CAS-Assault Carriers. The assault on High Charity would prove to be a great tactical move. In the span of several hours a great deal of the fleet in defense suffered a great deal of casualties. However before the arrival of the main force, several ships in Luro 'Taralmu's fleet having moved into the heart of the fleet. Arriving hours ahead, follow standard procedures before striking the defense fleet in a preemptive strike. Within High Charity, secret cells and double agents began making strategic strikes within the city itself. Taking the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, the Central Armories, the Citadel, the Council Chambers and several other strategic areas, the only area to avoid any sort of assault was the Forerunner Keyship in the center of High Charity. The series of preemptive strikes along with the fact that a great deal of High Charity's defensive fleets CAS-Class and CSO-Class ships had been deployed to the home planets of the Covenant species granted an even greater advantage to Sesa.

The tide turned with the arrival of the UNSC fleet. A force of over three hundred ships, the vast majority of those having been forged after the Battle of Earth, along with the INF-101 Class Dreadnought UNSC Infinity. (Refer to Codex Entry: UNSC: Military Ships: Battle for High Charity for ship classes that participated in the clash.)

The arrival of the UNSC Armada, codenamed Terra's Rage, would be the force that ended the Heretic War. Upon first arrival, the UNSC Armada opened fire with the Mass Accelerator Cannons. The effect, as one soldier quote, "For an instant, the emptiness of the void was light up in the fires of Hell and the screams of billions of souls: every last one screaming for revenge. And then, Heaven, Hell and Purgatory joined together in oblivion in its wake." In a single volley, so many of Luro 'Taralmu's fleet was torn to shreds by the sheer volume of MAC weapons fire, and the tide turned. Within hours, the Heretic wars would end with the true death of Luro 'Taralmu with the destruction of his CAS-class carrier, Shadow of Intent. His death marked the end of the Heretic Wars: with the loss of their leader, many of his fellows fled from the battle and the planets of the Covenant, scattering into the stars.

**End of Entry**

**The Heretic Wars: Remants**

**Access Y/N**

-N—

**Command Accepted**

**Timeline Part 2: Reconstruction Status: 55 percent complete**


	4. UNSC: Colonial Defense Force

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future MKII

Codex Entry:

Colonial Defense Force

In the wake of the Human-Covenant War and the subsequent conflicts thereafter, the UNSC and its civilian government counterpart The United Earth Government, realized that the size of the fleet pre-Human-Covenant war, despite its growth over the course of the First Insurrection, was too small. Thus plans were made to vastly increase the number of ships in service. However, what was also realized was the failings of the UNSC and the Colonial Militia Administration to protect the Outer Colonies in the early years of the War. It resulted from both issues of logistics of long range operations from the core planets of the UNSC Military High Command on the planets Reach and Earth, and the inadequate military capability of the CMA forces. To counteract the fault and prevent such a disaster from ever happening again, the Colonial Defense Force was commissioned.

Essentially a full blown military division like the UNSC Marine Corps, Navy, and Army, the CDF is part of the general hierarchy but operates under its own command. By this definition the UNSC now possesses four military branches, the UNSC Army, UNSC Navy, UNSC Marine Corps and the Colonial Defense Force. Its military capabilities match that of the UNSC from the later part of the Human-Covenant War as all its armor, weapons, non-edible and non-medical supplies, as well as ships, are directly from all three branches of the UNSC. The CDF is supplied with outdated but still effective material as the UNSC slowly phases out is older series. That said, police and militia forces and local planetary defense forces are still equipped with older models. Few true military outposts, such as the ones at the first new post-war colony of Shanxi, are equipped with top of the line gear. These materials are range from the entiriety of the MA5 Series and the M6 series of pistols, to the M12 series of light armored vehicles. In regards to the CDF's navy, as the newer warships such as the Rider and Montreal Class frigates to the Halcyon Grade-IIs, enter service, older warships such as the Charon, Paris and Stalwart classes of frigates to the massive Marathon and refit Halcyon Grade-Is, are handed over to the CDF.

Jokes among the UNSC and CDF forces call the current UNSC forces the "new geezers" and "shinies junk" referring to the veterans and the new equipment, while the CDF are referred to as the "Hand-me-downs" and "Nubs" referring to the newer division's youth.

The CDF's operational history has proven its worth. Over the course of its existence, the CDF has successfully defended older colonies that had avoided the entirety of the Human-Covenant war, and terraformed colonies in what was known as the Outer Colonies, from renegade forces such as the Insurrection Remnants, the Old Covenant and the pirate forces.

The command structure of the CDF is virtually identical to that of the UNSC Naval branch. Protocols exists that in the event of another war on the scale of the Human-Covenant war, the CDF will still be on owns command, but serving more along the lines of a home defense fleet. Serving in joint operations with the other three branches as necessary but its primary purpose would be to serve as a defense.

Currently, the CDF is scheduled to receive another influx of outmoded Marathon-class cruisers and Valiant-Class Super-cruisers, and a new top-of-the-line INF-101 Dreadnought-class Warship.


	5. Technology: Energy Shields:EezoAlliance

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future MkII: Codex

A/N: Will refer to Human-Covenant War as The Great War from now on for the most part.

If there are issues in terminology used here, please tell me and I will either tell you why I did or if I am indeed wrong, work to fix it ASAP.

**Credentials Required**

**Please provide proof of Alliance Citizenry**

**Citizenry confirmed**

**Access Granted**

Codex Entry:

Discussions:

Shield/Barrier technologies:

Alliance vs. Council

The issues of shielding technologies has been one of the most hotly debated topics in regards to technologies between the Alliance and the Council species, ever since the conflict over Shanxi. People have wondered why, considering the fact that UNSC shields rated for Warships, were able to be penetrated by Mass Effect Based Mass Accelerators? Considering that even the shields from Corvette-Designation vessels of the Old Covenant took a massive amount of ordinance before they were brought down. Granted only frigates and destroyers had been eliminated over Shanxi, it still begs the question? Is the shielding technology of the UNSC inferior to that of the Council?

It is not a yes or no answer due to the very nature of how the shielding technologies of both entities are designed. Alliance-based warship shielding technologies is based around the idea of defending against massive amount of energy being dealt in a single moment. Whether it be as a single strike or a saturation of missiles. Whereas Council-based shielding technologies is designed around protecting against a series of, by comparison to Alliance-ship-based weaponry, relatively weak strikes. hat said, digital reconstruction of the destruction of the Destroyer, Heart of Sparta and various frigates, based on data gathered from black box flight recorders, have resulted in a startling answer.

The shields of the destroyed UNSC warships had not collapsed before their destruction. The weapons of the Council-race warships had made holes in the shields. What this means is that, with the exception of where the enemy ships had focused their fire, the shields were still, for all intents and purpose, intact and operational. The constant repeated strikes had overloaded the shield emitters in those locations. As, unlike infantry-based shield technologies where the shield comes from a single emitter, warships require multiple emitters to project a full spherical grid.

In contrast, the Council-based shielding technologies are unable to take the amount of force that are normally delivered by a MAC round, even those of the L-MAC types. In contrast their shields are, shot for shot, more capable than any in the Alliance against missile strikes. However, as data has shown, the sheer number of missiles from even a single M58 Archer Missile pods nullifies this capability. The same results occur when Council ships are targeted by autocannons emplaced on the hulls of ships.

For more information, please send request(review).


	6. Warships :UNSC: Soveriegn-Class

Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mk II

Codex Entry:

Warships:

UNSC:

**Alliance Citizenry confirmed**

**Basic Access Granted**

Artillery-ships:

Sovereign-Class

After the revelation of the Old Covenant Supercruiser, with its overpowered energy projector, during the Battle of Reach, the UNSC found the need for a mobile extreme-long-range strike capable vessel. Some avenues perused replicating the Covenant's own energy weapons whilst others returned to laser-based weaponry that had seen much success in planetary engagements with the deployment of the M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle aka the "Spartan Laser". The former was unsuccessful in successfully replicating the energy projector used by the Supercruiser but not its smaller counterparts, the latter technology suffered from a lack of means of keeping beam cohesiveness over an incredible distance. However, their fruits proved several unexpected boons, such as, but not limited to, large scale Directed-Energy-Weapons(DEWs).

Misirah Armories was the first to devise of the UNSC counterpart to the Covenant Enhanced-Energy-Projector. A mobile and scaled down version of an Orbital Defense Platform. Focusing on mobility and power, and sacrificing armor plating, it was designed to allow the UNSC first strike capability outside the protective circle of planetary defense grid.

The pioneer class of the new Artillery-Classification of warship is titled as Sovereign. The SMAC of this first series is approximately a third of the diameter of an ODP SMAC, however its ammunition is only half the mass of the standard round used by an SMAC. Thanks to this reduced caliber, it has a far greater range than any ODP. However this is not without its drawbacks. Its armor plating is only half as much as that of even an Outer-Colony Base-Variant ODP. Along with its reactors being only a fraction of the capability of any planet-based reactor, the reload time of the initial class is extensive. Almost twice, or even three times as long as that of the ODPs during the Great War.

However its potential was seen by the members of UNSC Highcom and several test vessels were commissioned, and contruction began in the The Reyes-McLees Shipyards over Mars. However funds were limited for the project, and with the growing desperation of the Great War, those funds were reduced even less. Only the superstructure of the first vessel had been constructed by the time of the Battle for Earth during the Great War. And installation of its systems during the Heretic Wars.

With the success of its beta-launch and field testing during the UNSC retaliatory strike over the planet Mantun, it has been fully integrated into the UNSC Naval forces. Though most operational deployments both past and present are declared top secrets, from what has been gathered by given news media, it can be assumed that these vessels serve as long range support and in hit-and-run-operations. Sometimes being part of a larger task force and taking out more firmly entrenched or armored units and positions, whilst other times they have been shown grouped together in the shadows of moons and planetoids.


End file.
